An eye gaze tracking technique is a technique for tracking an object seen by a user to detect a point to which a user's pupils are directed. Recently, the application of eye gaze tracking techniques has been extended with the development of human interface techniques, as the eye gaze tracking technique is intuitive and convenient. basis
Recently, a video-based eye gaze tracking method based on image processing has been widely used. The eye gaze tracking method uses a method of acquiring an eye image through a camera and analyzing a gaze direction of an eyeball by image analysis. In this case, a scheme based on a stereo a vision-based depth camera, an InfraRed (IR) camera, and an illumination device may be used for accurate eye gaze tracking.
However, the scheme based on an IR camera is not economical because it requires additional expensive equipment in order to achieve satisfactory quality.
Some companies (e.g., EyeTrackShop and GazeHawk) present an eye gaze tracking method that does not use expensive equipment, but this eye gaze tracking method has limitations on use and needs extensive calibration, and may not achieve sufficient accuracy.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.